


Wyjątek z diariusza templariusza Richarda J. Crystala

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Było mnóstwo dowodów, a Richard Crystal pozostawał ślepcem.<br/>Ojciec Zrozumienia jednak dał mu szansę dostrzec.<br/>Tak było lepiej dla Zakonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyjątek z diariusza templariusza Richarda J. Crystala

**Author's Note:**

> Mój debiut na AO3 postanowiłam zacząć tym krótkim opowiadaniem, które napisałam niedawno.
> 
> Wpadł mi do głowy pomysł i musiałam go napisać - asasyn Nicodem Cory był szpiegiem w szeregach templariuszy. Oddany Zakonowi i Ojcu Zrozumienia ponad wszystko Richard Crystal odkrywa to w dość specyficzny sposób.  
> Obie postacie wykreowałam ot tak, na poczekaniu, bo oświecił mnie pomysł. X3
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób was to zainteresuje, ktokolwiek to przeczyta. c:
> 
> Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy i spójniki na końcach linii! Jak tylko będę mogła dokonam poprawek!

Kiedy tak teraz o tym myślę, było mnóstwo dowodów na to, że był zdrajcą.  
Dlaczego tego nie zauważałem? Cóż, wolałbym, by ktokolwiek inny odpowiedział na to pytanie, gdyż ja sam nienawidzę przyznawać się do własnych błędów.  
Wiem, co zrobiłem nie tak i w tej chwili wydaje mi się to cholernie absurdalne. Byłem po prostu zaślepiony. Tak. Zaślepiła mnie jego aparycja do spółki z moją żądzą i niecierpliwością.  
Zawsze miał pochyloną nisko głowę, jakby przyzwyczajony był do spozierania spod kaptura – tego głupkowatego ciężaru asasynów. Tak oczywisty sygnał, dla kogoś tak spostrzegawczego jak ja niemal nie do przeoczenia, a mimo to nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi.  
Byłem za bardzo zaabsorbowany tym jego przyćmionym wzrokiem spode łba. Przypatrywałem się w skupieniu, jak wbijał skoncentrowany wzrok swoich ciemnych oczu w mówiącego akurat współbrata z Zakonu, gdy byliśmy na spotkaniu lub w karty dziennika, kiedy pisywał, siadłszy gdzieś w ogrodzie posiadłości, w której mieściła się zakonna siedziba.  
Zawsze też dyskretnie zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce prawej dłoni, jakby był to jego tik. I istotnie był, gdyż nie widniało na jego nadgarstku ukryte ostrze, jednak definitywnie ruch ten nabył poprzez użytkowanie takowego. Nie ma wątpliwości. Tego również nie powinienem był przeoczyć, jest to zbyt charakterystyczne – ja, zamiast skojarzyć ten fakt, byłem pochłonięty ruchem jego zgrabnych palców, napinaniem się jego mięśni pod rękawami kurtki, wyobrażałem sobie, co mógłby zdziałać swoimi zręcznymi dłońmi… Nawet teraz, gdy sobie to przypominam, odczuwam drażniący linię kręgosłupa dreszcz.  
Często poddawałem go dyskretnym obserwacjom, wtedy jeszcze byłem przekonany, że pozostaję niewykryty, miałem wrażenie, że on nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że mu się przyglądam…  
Z tych moich obserwacji wynikało, że poruszając się, wybierał zawsze (instynktownie?) miejsca zacienione, jakby to tam, w półmroku, czuł się najbezpieczniej, jakby nikt nie mógł go stamtąd wydrzeć. Moim zdaniem bardzo brakowało mu anonimowości zapewnianej przez te durne asasyńskie kaptury. Był obnażony, każdy tutaj znał jego twarz, musiał przez to czuć się cokolwiek niepewnie, dlatego przebywanie w cieniu musiało dawać mu jako taki spokój ducha.  
Raz nawet miałem okazję śledzić go, gdy pod osłoną nocy, zapewne myśląc, że nikt go nie widzi, ponieważ dochodziła już trzecia, wymknął się po cichu przez okno swojego pokoju i wspiął się prężnie na dach siedziby. Byłem zafascynowany ruchami jego ciała, chłonąłem to, z jaką gibkością najpierw się wspiął, a potem zaczął w zabójczym tempie biec po dachu, by po chwili przeskoczyć łagodnym łukiem na następny i kolejny, co robił bez najmniejszego trudu. Starałem się podążać za nim, kluczyłem pomiędzy budynkami, raz po raz widząc go, szybującego mi nad głową. Poły jego ciemnoniebieskiej kurtki, która w poświacie księżyca zdawała się być czarna, furkotały z cicha w tym szaleńczym pędzie.  
Definitywnie był asasynem. Taka nocna eskapada pozwalała mu chociaż na chwilę poczuć się wolnym, dać się ponieść. Zaprawdę żałosnego te durnie wybrały sobie szpiega – nie potrafił usiedzieć na tyłku, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Szkoda, że widzę to dopiero w tej chwili, bo wtedy żadna z podobnych myśli o dziwo nie zakwitła mi w głowie.  
Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że szum krwi w uszach, pompowanej adrenaliną, zagłuszał mój proces myślowy i tłumił zdrowy rozsądek.  
Chciałem go dopaść, zerwać z niego odzież, drażnić jego skórę i sprawić, by błagał mnie o więcej. Lub o litość – w obu przypadkach byłbym zadowolony.  
Byłem głupcem, pozwalając pożądaniu zawładnąć sobą, ale mądrym jest się zwykle dopiero po absurdalnym posunięciu – na pewno nie w trakcie.  
Słyszałem, jak jego stopy uderzają rytmicznie o dachówki, przestając tylko wtedy, gdy odbijał się mocno do skoku.  
Zdyszany, zatrzymałem się niedaleko kościoła. Zgubiłem trop, pomyślałem. Nie słyszałem już jego kroków ani nie mogłem znaleźć go wzrokiem. Rozglądałem się gorączkowo, chcąc czym prędzej go na powrót odnaleźć. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie wieży kościelnej.  
Jak czarna plama zaschniętej krwi na śnieżnobiałej koszuli odcinał się tam na tle jasnej ściany, wskakując coraz wyżej, nawet nie zastanawiał się długo, chwytając za kolejne parapety, wypustki i odpryski – widać nie dbał o to czy spadnie, zależało mu na jak najszybszym dotarciu na szczyt, osiągnięciu chwilowego wyzwolenia, odetchnięciu pełną piersią, a może nawet bardziej.  
Gdy chwycił się iglicy na samym czubku wieży, ja skryłem się w cieniu kamienicy, nie spuszczając z niego oka. Podniecenie myślą, że w końcu mam szansę go pochwycić, tu, z dala od wścibskich współbraci, nie pozwalało mojemu oddechowi ostatecznie się uspokoić. Patrzyłem, jak tam w górze silne powiewy wiatru szarpią rozciętymi  połami jego kurtki, jego cienkim, długim warkoczem…  
Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, słysząc jego głos, imitujący wycie wilka. Idiota, pomyślałem, chwytając palcami nasadę nosa i przymykając oczy. Już większego kretyna nie mogli zamieścić w szeregach wroga – ten wniosek czekał na dostęp do mojej świadomości od tamtej chwili, a ja nie pozwoliłem mu wtedy mnie otrzeźwić, nie chciałem mu pozwolić. Najpierw musiałem go dorwać, taka szansa mogła się już nigdy nie powtórzyć.  
Z drugiej strony jednak wydaje mi się to nawet zrozumiałe – tkwić wśród wrogów już od ładnych paru lat, udając, że popiera się ich ideologię i robiąc to, rzecz jasna, w taki sposób, by wszyscy nabrali się na teatrzyk to nie lada wysiłek. Czasem człowiek musi spuścić trochę pary. Co nie zmienia w moich oczach faktu, że wybór jego sposobu na spuszczenie pary był po prostu cholernie głupi i nieodpowiedzialny.  
Jego przeciągły skowyt jeszcze pobrzmiewał mi w uszach, gdy zobaczyłem jak odbija się od nasady iglicy i w  zatrważającym tempie spada w dół.  
Nie czekałem na zaproszenie, ruszyłem biegiem w kierunku domniemanego punktu lądowania – jeśli asasyn skacze z dużych wysokości, pewnym jest, że gdzieś poniżej stoi sterta siana, w której skończy lot.  
Rozłożył ręce, w połowie drogi na dół obrócił się z gracją, po czym usłyszałem, jak z głośnym  szelestem przyjęły go suche słomki.  
Znalazłem się tam w momencie, gdy jego głowa wyskoczyła na wierzch z cichym śmiechem. Starłem mu ten niewinny uśmieszek z twarzy, chwytając go mocno za kark i wciskając na siano, przygniatając jego plecy masą własnego ciała. Jedną z jego rąk przycisnąłem kolanem w nadgarstku, tuż obok jego uda. Drugą złapałem za przedramię i przytrzymałem. Wydał z siebie odgłos zaskoczonego, zduszonego wydechu, gdy na niego upadłem, a następnie bardzo zdumionego, krótkiego wdechu, gdy przywarłem do boku jego głowy, drażniąc niecierpliwie wargami i zębami jego policzek, zarys żuchwy, ucho oraz skórę za nim.  
Źdźbła siana drapały mnie w twarz, ale nie dbałem o to, skupiając się na mocnym chwycie karku mojej ofiary, by nagle nie odważył się uderzyć mnie głową.  
\- Crystal… - syknął niby zawistnie, czym, nie powiem, nieco mnie zaskoczył. Byłem przekonany, że nie miał prawa mnie widzieć, ale, jak już w tej chwili wiem, moje przekonanie wielokrotnie było błędne i wcale nie potrzebował mnie widzieć, by wiedzieć, iż byłem to ja.  
\- Brawo, Nicky – mruknąłem, zaciskając palce na jego karku odrobinę mocniej. Sapnął ciężko. – Należy ci się nagroda, nie uważasz?  
Czułem pod sobą jego spięte ciało, walczące o oddech, wyciskany z niego przez moją wagę. Nie próbował się wyswobodzić, wiedział, że w tej pozycji nie ma ze mną szans.  
\- Za co? Za zapamiętanie twojego nazwiska, Richardzie? – Spytał drwiąco. – Jeśliś za takie bzdety gotów rozdawać nagrody, to chyba zmuszony będę upomnieć się o parę zaległych.  
Cały on, na zadziorność odparowujący zuchwałością.  
Odniosłem wtedy wrażenie, że zaprasza mnie do zaciętej wymiany utarczek, do przekomarzania się. Zauważyłem uśmieszek błąkający mu się na ustach. Próbował zerknąć na mnie kątem oka. Potrząsnąłem nim raz ręką, którą trzymałem go za kark, wpychając jego twarz w skłębione siano.  
\- Nie próbujesz być trochę zbyt mądry, jak na swoje położenie? – Warknąłem przy jego uchu, luzując uchwyt, by mógł nieco unieść głowę.  
Uśmiechnął się jedynie litościwie i nic nie odpowiedział, za to sam po chwili zadał pytanie.  
\- Podobam ci się, prawda? – Zgrywał zawadiakę. – Zauważyłem jak na mnie patrzysz. Jakbyś chciał mnie pożreć.  
Wydawał się chlubić tym faktem, jakby machał nim jak kartą przetargową.  
\- I co w związku z tym? – Zapytałem. – Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?  
Byłem wtedy zainteresowany jego wręcz lubieżnym tonem głosu. Węszyłem z jego strony ofertę.  
\- Ty chcesz mnie, ja chcę dyskrecji – odparł z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Poczułem pod kolanem ruch jego ręki – zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce w swoim tiku. – Będę twój, a ty w zamian nie powiesz nikomu nic o moim nocnym wypadzie. Ani o tym, ani o żadnym kolejnym.  
Czyli oferta. Nieskomplikowana i całkiem kusząca.  
\- Równie dobrze mogę wziąć cię siłą i powiedzieć o twoim wyjściu wszystkim – stwierdziłem, z wargami tuż nad jego skórą. Pieściłem chwilę jego szyję, by zaraz zostawić po sobie siny ślad. Czułem mocny zapach jego spoconego po wysiłku ciała, co dodatkowo mnie napędzało.  
\- Bardziej opłaca się jednorazowa przyjemność, doniesienie na mnie i śmierć czy może wielokrotne doznawanie przyjemności, milczenie i życie? – Spytał wyniosłym tonem, jakby on tutaj dyktował warunki.  
\- A więc szantaż? – Prychnąłem z cicha.  
\- Zabiję cię, jak tylko dowiem się, że komuś o mnie powiedziałeś – odparł, brzmiąc bardzo poważnie. Poczułem pod sobą, że chciałby obrócić się na plecy. Pozwoliłem mu na to, po czym przysiadłem na jego biodrach. Jeszcze nie widziałem takiego błysku w jego oczach.  
Sięgnął dłońmi do mojego torsu, dotykał mojej kamizelki, ja w tym czasie pospiesznie ściągałem moją kurtkę templariusza. Gdy ją już zrzuciłem, on zaczął odpinać pasek przy moich spodniach.  
Ten moment był przełomem. Błyskawicznie złapałem za jego przeguby, ściskając mocno i umiejscawiając jego ręce po bokach głowy. Wtedy usłyszałem krótki syk wysuwanej stali. Z karwasza na jego prawej ręce wystawało ukryte ostrze.  
Widząc je, poczułem się tak, jakby wyskakując z łożyska, przebiło ono bańkę, w której tkwiły wszystkie dowody na to, że on był asasynem, a z której to bańki nie chciałem ich nigdy uwolnić. Oboje zastygliśmy w bezruchu. Patrzyliśmy w napięciu na mechanizm pod jego przedramieniem.  
Wtedy do mnie wszystko dotarło. Erotyzm się ulotnił, a jego miejsce zastąpiło uczucie niebezpieczeństwa, zagrożenia.  
Nie dając mu możliwości na jakąkolwiek reakcję, dobyłem noża z wysokiej cholewy buta i przystawiłem mu go do gardła, przyciskając ostrze tuż pod zarysem dolnej szczęki.  
\- Co masz wywęszyć w naszym Zakonie, zakało? – Warknąłem, przytrzymując go mocno.  
\- Wystarczy widok jednego małego nożyka, byś stracił całą ochotę? Nie mów, że się przestraszyłeś – nadal próbował ze mną igrać. Przycisnąłem ostrze bardziej, nacinając nieco jego skórę. Spod chłodnej stali na jego ciemną karnację z wolna wypłynęła drobna kropla krwi.  
-Nie drwij ze mnie, Cory! – Starałem się tłumić furię, zaciśniętymi zębami. – Gadaj, czego wśród nas szukasz, pókim dobry.  
Zawadiacki uśmieszek z wolna spełzł mu z twarzy, jakby się zreflektował, że ja wcale nie żartuję.  
\- Nie miałeś pojęcia, że jestem asasynem… - stwierdził, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie, wpatrując się we mnie ze zdziwieniem i z czymś, co według mnie było narastającą paniką.  
\- Nicodem! – Warknąłem, przyciskając go bardziej, wymagając na nim odpowiedzi i nieschodzenia z tematu. Byłem wściekły – na siebie, za to, że przez tak długi czas nic z tym nie zrobiłem. – Gadaj.  
\- Rusz trochę głową, Richard – fuknął gniewnie. – Co może robić szpieg w szeregach wroga, który od ładnych paru lat siedzi spokojnie i nie robi burd? – Zbliżył do mnie twarz, jakby w ogóle nie obawiał się noża na swojej krtani.  
Pchnąłem go tak, by leżał bez ruchu i sam się do niego pochyliłem.  
\- Informujesz swoich o naszych działaniach. To dlatego ostatnimi czasy nic nie idzie po naszej myśli – powiedziałem z przekonaniem.  
\- Winszuję tęgiej głowy, panie Crystal.  
To mi wystarczyło. Nie patyczkowałem się. Wraziłem ostrze noża ukosem pod jego żuchwę. Nie pozostał mi dłużny. Poczułem palący ból w torsie, promieniujący z miejsca, w którym jego ukryte ostrze wbiło mi się pod żebra.  
Asasyn wydał z siebie nieprzyjemny, mokry charkot, zalewając się krwią z rany. Przeciągnąłem zatopionym w niej nożem przez całą nasadę jego szyi, otwierając ją.  
Czułem się jak w amoku, oddychałem ciężko, jakbym nie był w stanie przyswoić takiej ilości tlenu, jakiej potrzebowałem. Dźwignąłem się powoli, patrząc z rezygnacją na jego martwe ciało. Wyeliminowałem tę sól, która tkwiła w oku naszego Zakonu już od paru lat. Przywiódł mnie do niej Ojciec Zrozumienia, widząc, jak błądzimy w patosie, nie mogąc przeprowadzić poprawnie żadnej akcji. Zrobił to co prawda swoistymi, odpowiednimi dla mojej osoby sposobami, jednak zrobił to i okazało się to skuteczne, za co jestem Mu wdzięczny.  
Prowadź nas dalej, Ojcze Zrozumienia, nie pozwól, byśmy pozostawali ślepi na tych szalonych, dzikich innowierców, kryjących się pośród współbraci. Nie pozwól, by nas omamiali i wodzili za nosy. Tylko nasze idee są w stanie zaprowadzić na świecie ład.  
Rana zadana ostrzem zdrajcy do końca moich dni przypominać mi będzie moją niesubordynację i Twoją wspaniałomyślność.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęconą memu kawałkowi twórczości uwagę.  
> Osobiście pisanie tego opowiadania sprawiło mi niejaką przyjemność, mam nadzieję, że i w przypadku czytania można było odczuć coś podobnego. :3


End file.
